


James Needs More Popcorn

by 1JettaPug



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drama, Humor, It Worked?, Just Wanted To See If I Could Write These Two Together, Movie Night, Off-screen Relationship(s), One Shot, Short, Short One Shot, Snark, Why Did I Write This?, oh yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 05:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10564644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JettaPug/pseuds/1JettaPug
Summary: "Uuuuugggggghhhhhh, make it stop!" The Trickster groaned, flicking popcorn at the screen."James, quit it." Lisa told him. "It's not that bad.""I'd rather be watching Hartley's gay porno right now," he retorted. "At least there wouldn't be cheesy shit like this in it.""It's mild cheese,""Yeah, well then consider me lactose intolerant."





	

_"I never knew how romantic a backseat could be," she said, resting against it, smiling at the boy across from her. "Of course, you could always clean up the junk on your car floor."_

_"You can't blame me," he said smoothly. "I'm just a dirty boy..." He pulled her towards him. He traced the silk strap of her dress, then tenderly kissed her shoulder. "Oh so dirty,"_

"Uuuuugggggghhhhhh, make it stop!" The Trickster groaned, flicking popcorn at the screen.

"James, quit it." Lisa told him. "It's not that bad."

"I'd rather be watching Hartley's gay porno right now," he retorted. "At least there wouldn't be cheesy shit like this in it."

"It's mild cheese,"

"Yeah, well then consider me lactose intolerant."

"Oh suck it up, you big baby." Lisa rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the movie.

_"Susan, I love you." he said to her._

James gagged, making exaggerated facial expressions of disgust as he did so.

_The girl stared back at him, then bit her bottom lip._

_"This isn't some kind of game for me. I love you, Susan... And I think one day... one day, I believe I'll be ready to show you just how much I love you."_

"Oh my GOD," James sighed. "They're never going to have sex in this flick, are they?!"

"Shut it,"

_The girl put her arms around him and held him tightly. "I love you, Tyler." she whispered into his neck._

"Snores-vile up in here, ain't it?"

"James, I swear to-"

"Oh wait, look! The scene finally changed! Thank god!"

_The setting sun glittered on top of the two young people, in a chasm of blue, purple and deep green. "You really don't have to hurry," she told him. "I'm not really hungry anymore."_

"Bullshit, honey. I swear all we've seen you eat in this movie was a single corn-dog! You didn't even eat it sexually, I might point out!!"

_"I ruined your appetite?" he asked her._

"Yeah, you did that by saying you weren't ready to get it up for her." James complained as he threw another handful of popcorn at the TV screen. "That really kills the ladies' appetites, my man. And- Oh fuck me, I'm outta popcorn! Dammit! Lisa, look what this fucking movie made me do!"

"...I'm just gonna let you burn yourself out." Lisa sighed deeply, wondering why she even invited the Trickster over for movie night. Oh yeah. Lashawn was on a date with Mark, Mick and Lenny were out on a heist and Roy wouldn't hang out with her ever since she made him go along with her to get their nails done. He appreciated the care, but he grew furious when they started painting his nails.

She pulled herself from her train of thought when she realized that James had been talking to her.

"...Yeah. You should've listened to Hartley's advice, Lisa. He's written a whole guide on how to deal with me by now."

"I should buy a copy, then."

"Well aren't you snarky tonight? Or should I say _snart-y?_ "

Lisa raised her eyebrow at the multicolored Rouge. "I live with two pun masters, so do you really think that little pun will piss me off?"

"Eh, not really, but it was worth a try- OH! Lisa, look, possible character development!" James exclaimed, pointing to the TV.

_"I ruined your appetite?"_

_She shook her head, smiling. "I guess I'm just all filled up with happiness." she said softly._

"...NOPE, NEVERMIND!!!" The Trickster fell backwards onto the blue sofa, grabbing a pillow and proceeding to smother himself. "UGH!!!"

"Ugh is right," Lisa cringed at the lovey dovey scene. "This is really starting to suck."

James removed the pillow and looked up at her. "I say we watch Super Turbo Ultra Explosions III! It's action-packed, and it'll be waaaaaaaaay better than this shit-flick!"

"Oh you just want to watch it just so that you can show me the stunts you pulled in it." Lisa said, glancing down at her golden nails.

"Hey," James said, sitting up. "I was a great stuntman! And Super Turbo Ultra Explosions III is awesome!"

"It's eighties and nineties action-packed insanity,"

"Exactly! It'll be so swood!"

"Whatever makes you stop saying your damn Californian slang," Lisa muttered.

"Yay!" he cheered in victory.


End file.
